


New Identity

by PaintTheWorldDifferent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage, but kinda short, idk what else, its all very cute, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintTheWorldDifferent/pseuds/PaintTheWorldDifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always done things his own way. Marrying Castiel is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Identity

Dean had never done things the usual way. He created his own life, his own path. 

 So when he decided to propose to his long time boyfriend, Castiel, he knew it wouldn't be some stupid girly ring.

 "Okay guys, family meeting in 15 minutes." He said loudly, most, if not all of the bunker hearing his gruff voice bounce around the rooms. 

 And, true to their word, 15 minutes later everyone Dean considered "family" was gathered around the tables.

 That's right, everyone. Sam, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Sheriff Mills, Chuck. Well, if you could consider God to be family. Yes, Chuck had finally review,ed himself as God, and he swore that anyone who treated him different would have the wrath of heaven and hell thrown upon them.

 Outside, lightning had struck a tree for emphasis.

 "Thanks for coming."

 "Dean, what's this all about?" Sam asked cautiously. Castiel looked angry that he didn't already know, and Chuck was smirking like he knew _exactly_ what was about to happen. Oh wait.

 "So, uh, I'm not really one for tradition. But I think this is the one time I can make an exception." 

 He turned to Castiel. "Castiel, angel of the Lord." He winked at Chuck. "If your father allows it," he got down on one knee and he heard gasps. "Would you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and dug out the new FBI badge he had specially made. On it, was a picture of Castiel. But underneath, the name "Castiel Winchester" was printed in bold letters.

 If angels could cry, that's exactly what Castiel would do.

 "Of course I'll allow it, Dean-o!" Chuck said, pulling Dean to his feet. "Oh, I can't wait!" 

 "Father, I haven't said yes yet." Castiel reminded him. 

 Chuck's eyes flickered. "You better say yes!" He said, mock-threateningly. He knew he would say yes, but he still needed to pretend he didn't. 

 "Yes, Dean, I will be your husband. But I'm not wearing a dress." 

 "I can't wait! Let's do it now!" Chuck said.

 "But we can't without-- oh." Chuck silenced him with a look. They wouldn't need a preacher when they had _God_. 

 "We gather here to day to unite these two where in marriage. One of which is my son, and the other is a thorn in my side. Thanks for ruining my apocalypse, B-T-W." Chuck whispered to Dean. Everyone chuckled. 

 "Dean, do you promise not to fuck shit up with Cas?" He said.

 "I do." Dean promised.

 "Castiel, do you promise not to be a whiney bitch about everything?" 

 "I. . . Do?" Castiel asked, blushing.

 "Then by the power vested in me as, ya know, _God_ , I pronounce you Husband and Husband." Chuck grasped their hands and there was a flicker of light and golden swirls as Chuck tied their souls together.

 "You may kiss the bride." He said.

 And that they did, Dean handing Castiel is new ID. 

 


End file.
